GIRL TALK
by makeshift
Summary: Donna and Jackie talk about Hyde


GIRL TALK 

Jackie and Donna were sitting on Eric's porch having a girl-talk like they often did. They were talking more and more often these days. Donna didn't mind because it took her mind off her mother and her breakup with Eric. Jackie's current diatribe over the advantages and disadvantages of pink nail polish was finally coming to a close. Donna had tuned out over 10 minutes before but Jackie's sudden change of tone got her attention. 

"So Donna, now that you've split up with him you can tell me, what was Eric _really_ like in bed?"

"What? I'm not answering that Jackie!"

"Oh, c'mon Donna. We're best friends. I tell you everything. I told you that Michael sometimes……."

"Jackie stop. The difference between you and me is that I don't _want_ to know everything about your sex life with Michael. In fact, the though of it makes me cringe."

"Fine, if you don't wanna hear about me, then tell me about you and Eric! Otherwise I'm going to give you all the juicy details about how I dressed Kelso up and put make-up on him and…"

Donna laughed, "Jackie, Jackie OK OK stop! Eric, Eric is. I don't know. He's Eric. He touches me like I'm a china doll or something but other times he's really wild. He always smiles when he looks at me. I don't know. I just miss him."

"You miss him in bed or you just miss him?"

"Both, I guess. I would love to still be sleeping with him but the rest of it is just too much. I just want to have a good time without thinking about kids and marriage and stuff. I love him but….it's so complicated. If only a relationship could be uncomplicated and fun..… but it can't be done."

"Sure it can. Not by us granted. Look at Hyde though. He finds a girl, has a little fun and then moves on," Jackie said. She always got a dreamy look in her eye when she talked about Hyde. 

"Yeah well, I wouldn't say Hyde ever has relationships. It's just all about sex. I mean look at Melissa. He really liked her but when things looked like they were getting serious, he bailed."

"Well, isn't that what you want? An uncomplicated relationship?" provoked Jackie.

"What, with Hyde? No way! Anyway, it couldn't work. He and Eric are best friends."

"So you've considered it then?"

"What? Me and Hyde?"

"Yeah you and Hyde. Don't play dumb Donna. You know he's liked you for years."

"Jackie, he _used_ to like me. Not anymore."

"Oh c'mon Donna. You know you'd only have to wink at him and he'd jump your bones."

Donna inadvertently smiled at the thought. She knew it was true. She knew that Hyde was still into her. Jackie sighed. "Oh God, I'd give anything for another chance with Hyde."

"Well, you probably _could_ have another shot Jackie. I mean you told me that you pushed _him_ away after you guys kissed on Veterans' Day."

"It's true. Oh Donna, I wanted him so bad but I knew he didn't want me. I mean he sent out vibes all night that he didn't want me. I had to practically force him to put his arm around me and he didn't talk to me the whole date. Damn he was a great kisser though! I knew if I didn't stop him right there, I would have slept with him and he would have dumped me. I still wish I _had_ slept with him. I wonder what he's like in bed? What do you think he'd be like?"

"God Jackie!" said Donna, dodging the question, "If you like Hyde so much, why don't you go for it?"

"Well I can't leave Michael now. Things are going well. He's….well he's  Michael, you know? I love him.  Sometimes though, when he's being an asshole, I think _'wouldn't it be great to sleep with Hyde, just to piss off Michael'_  I mean, he slept with Laurie so it's no worse than anything he did."

Donna paused for a moment before replying, "I think the same thing sometimes. When Eric's being a jerk, I fantasize about sleeping with Hyde for revenge. Eric's always been so jealous of Hyde and me. I mean Hyde _is_ a great kisser. Well, at least, he looks like he is. I only had a little taste but I really loved Eric at the time so I pushed him away."

"On the ski-trip you mean?"

"Yeah. I mean a couple of times, I considered Hyde. I really did. I came close. I don't know Jackie. My life is screwed up enough. I need my friendship with Hyde and Eric needs his friendship with Hyde too. Hyde and I would be too messed up," Donna paused and a slight smile spread across her face. He _would _be great in bed though." She grinned at Jackie. 

"Oh my god, oh my god I _know. _Like he would just pull you towards him and open his mouth wide and tongue you lightly…." Jackie began.

"Oh, and he probably wouldn't say a word and just guide you to the bed or wherever and like hold your face in his hands," Donna added.

"And then he's just push you onto the bed and rip off his dirty rock 'n' roll t-shirt," giggled Jackie. 

"….and get on top of you and roughly stroke your breasts and slide his hands down you jeans. I mean…."

"Oh, and he would definitely give head. Can you imagine him giving head with that curly hair spilling all around you thighs?" Jackie was practically salivating as she spoke.  

"Jesus Jackie!, exclaimed Donna. 

"Oh what, like you haven't though about it? Yeah right!"

"I may have had a thought or two," Donna replied snakily. 

"Do share!" Donna hesitated but decided to confide her fantasy to Jackie.

 "Well I imagine that he'd probably keep his sunglasses on while he fucked you deep and hard."

"Deep and hard?"

"Deep and hard!"

"Oh fuck!" said Jackie quietly. Lost in her thoughts. 

"It sure would be Jackie, it sure would be," said Donna and they both sat on the porch thinking deeply and hard.  


End file.
